Nora Dershlit
Nora Dershlit is a major antagonist in the Nickelodeon sitcom iCarly. She is the main antagonist of the iCarly film iPsycho, its sequel iStill Psycho, and the Sam and Cat special episode "SuperPsycho". She was an obsessed iCarly fan and she had a crush on Freddie. Over time she has evolved from a girl with a tragic background who just wanted friends, to a full blown mentally ill sociopath. She was portrayed by Danielle Morrow. ''iCarly'' She was lonely her entire life with her pet chicken. That was before the iCarly gang came in and made her house filled with several people. After the party, she locks up the iCarly gang so they could never leave and that she'll never be alone again. Then the iCarly gang send a special message to their friend Gibby saying to look at every fourth word, "Hi Gibby, have the greatest birthday. Go crazy, kiss your pretty girl, sorry we're still trapped at Webicon. Forgive us. Have fun. And please make sure you save some cake for us". Gibby and his younger brother Guppy came in, with Gibby fighting Nora in mutual combat. Nora nearly defeats Gibby in battle, but Guppy manages to open the doors to the closet that the iCarly gang were trapped in, and Sam pinches Nora into unconsciousness. She was arrested by the police and was held in juvenile detention. She returned in the sequel "iStill Psycho". Nora was released from prison after Carly convinced Sam and Freddie that she changed. However, it was a facade. This time, she and her parents Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit kidnapped the iCarly gang once again (including Spencer and Gibby). At the end of the episode Freddie's mom and T-Bo came bursting in with a motorcycle, rescued Carly and her friends (though Gibby was forgotten and still stuck to a chimney), and beat up Nora and her parents. The three got arrested and sent to prison. ''Sam & Cat'' She returns in the special Sam & Cat episode "Super Psycho", and serves as the main antagonist in that episode. Nora breaks out of jail by attacking a cop with a bucket on her head until she stopped moving (for a time) with the assistance of her chicken. In a movie theater, Gibby told her where Sam lived, which was Los Angeles. She kidnaps Dice and plans to shave his head in order to make a wig. Nora also had him trapped in her well and threw hoses at him. In order to find Nora, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine had to ask Nevel Papperman, who was locked up due to having "Porcipine Pox". After they learned about her hideout, Cat got trapped in the well with Dice. As Nora was about to fight Sam, Sam easily threw her into the well (and landed on Dice). She was taken back to prison by police officers while vowing that she will return yet again for her revenge. It was seen that Nevel escaped from the asylum. Gallery Nora Dershlit & Maurice.jpg|Nora Dershlit and Maurice Trivia *Despite only appearing in two episodes of iCarly and one episode in its spin-off Sam and Cat, Nora is so far the most evil villain of both of the two shows, as she is more evil and dangerous than Nevel Papperman, Chuck Chambers, and Lewbert Slime combined. *Brief controversy erupted shortly after the episode aired; in a short scene Nora appears to kiss the popular girl, (played by Daniella Monet), on the lips. Many people were concerned that same-sex kissing should not be depicted on a tween show. While it does appear that Nora is kissing the girl on the lips, she is actually kissing her on the cheek. *In an early draft of "iStart a Fanwar", Nora appears. *Nora's name is mentioned in the newspaper Gibby holds up in the iCarly skit in "iDate Sam & Freddie". However, her last name is spelled with two t's ("Parole Denied for Nora Dirshlitt, Appeal Rejected"). *In "iStill Psycho" Dan spelled her last name differently in his blogs as "Dershlit. *Nora is the fifth girl to kiss Freddie, the first four were Valerie, Sam, Melanie and Carly in that order. *Her hair is considerably darker in "iStill Psycho" than in "iPsycho". In "iPsycho" it is light-brown-blond but in "iStill Psycho" it is a dark brown (almost black) colour. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Inmates Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence